Forza Motorsport 4/Downloadable Content
Downloadable Content made available for Forza Motorsport 4 includes a season pass, car packs, track packs, and an expansion that add to the base game. Since September 2015, all downloadable content releases for the title can no longer be purchased from the Xbox Games Store. Pre-Order Certain vehicles were offered as bonuses for pre-ordering Forza Motorsport 4 at select retailers, but all 5 were included as part of the Launch Bonus Car Pack released on January 24, 2012. *2011 Alfa Romeo Giulietta Quadrifoglio Verde - Gamestop *2011 BMW 1 Series M Coupé - Best Buy *2011 Honda CR-Z EX - Target *2011 Mini John Cooper Works Clubman - Walmart or Gamestation *2011 Subaru WRX STI - Amazon or Game Season Pass The Season Pass was released on October 11, 2011. It includes the American Muscle Car Pack and six car packs released from November 2011 to April 2012, with all content combined containing 60 cars. Car Packs ''VIP Car Pack'' 150px|right The VIP Car Pack is bundled with the Limited Collector's Edition release and includes 5 cars, but was made available separately on May 18, 2012 as the VIP Cars and Benefits Pack. *2011 Bugatti Veyron Super Sport *2011 Ferrari 458 Challenge *2011 Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Superleggera *2010 Noble M600 *2011 RUF Rt 12 R ''Ship Bonus Car Pack'' 150px|right The Ship Bonus Car Pack is bundled with first run releases of Forza Motorsport 4 and includes 5 cars, but was made available separately on January 24, 2012 as part of the Launch Bonus Car Pack. *1965 Ford Mustang GT Coupe *2011 Koenigsegg Agera *1997 Lexus SC300 *2011 RUF RGT-8 *2011 Tesla Roadster Sport ''BMW Art Car Pack'' 150px|right The BMW Art Car Pack is bundled with the Limited Collector's Edition release of Forza Motorsport 4, and includes 5 livery cars. *1981 [[BMW M1|BMW M1 Design Challenge]] *2008 [[BMW M3 (2008)|BMW M3 E92 Design Challenge]] *2012 [[BMW M5 (2012)|BMW M5 F10 Design Challenge]] *2010 [[BMW M6 Coupe (2010)|BMW M6 Coupe Design Challenge]] *2008 [[BMW Z4 M Coupe|BMW Z4 M Coupé Design Challenge]] ''BMW M5 Fan Pack'' 150px|right The BMW M5 Fan Pack was made available on October 11, 2011 for free, but is included with the Limited Collector's Edition release of Forza Motorsport 4. *2012 BMW M5 F10 ''American Muscle Car Pack'' 150px|right The American Muscle Car Pack was made available on October 11, 2011 and includes 10 cars. *1970 Buick GSX *1966 Chevrolet Nova SS *1970 Dodge Coronet Super Bee *1967 Dodge Coronet W023 *1968 Dodge Dart Hemi Super Stock *1964 Ford Fairlane Thunderbolt *1969 Shelby GT500 428CJ *1968 Pontiac Firebird *1965 Pontiac GTO *1971 Plymouth GTX 426 Hemi ''November Speed Pack'' 150px|right The November Speed Pack was made available on November 1, 2011 and includes 10 cars. *2012 Aston Martin Virage *2011 Audi #2 Audi Sport Team Joest R15++ TDI *2011 Audi RS3 Sportback *1957 Chevrolet Bel Air *2012 Dodge Charger SRT8 *2011 Ferrari #62 Risi Competizione F458 Italia *2013 Ford Focus ST *1992 GMC Typhoon *2012 Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 *2011 Volkswagen Scirocco R ''December IGN Pack'' 150px|right The December IGN Pack was made available on December 6, 2011 and includes 10 cars. *1986 Alfa Romeo Spider Quadrifoglio Verde *1967 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 396 *1977 Ford Escort RS1800 *2011 Ford F-150 SVT Raptor *1957 Maserati 300 S *2010 Maserati Gran Turismo MC GT4 *2011 Mazda RX-8 R3 *1988 Pontiac Fiero GT *2011 Suzuki #1 Monster Sport SX4 Hill Climb Special *1981 Volkswagen Scirocco S ''January Jalopnik Pack'' 150px|right The January Jalopnik Pack was made available on January 7, 2012 and includes 10 cars. *1970 Alfa Romeo Montreal *2011 Audi RS 5 *1996 Chevrolet Impala SS *1986 Dodge Shelby Omni GLHS *2000 Fiat Coupe 2.0 20V Turbo *1973 Ford Pinto *2011 Honda #33 Level 5 Motorsports Lola *2012 Honda Civic Si Coupe *2011 Lamborghini #08 West Yokohama Gallardo LP560-4 *2012 Pagani Huayra ''Hyundai Veloster Bonus Pack'' 150px|right The Hyundai Veloster Bonus Pack was released on January 9, 2012 for free and includes 2 cars. *2011 Hyundai #67 Rhys Millen Racing Veloster *2013 Hyundai Veloster Turbo ''Launch Bonus Car Pack'' 150px|right The Launch Bonus Car Pack was released on January 24, 2012 and includes 10 cars. *2011 Alfa Romeo Giulietta Quadrifoglio Verde *2011 BMW 1 Series M Coupé *1965 Ford Mustang GT Coupe *2011 Honda CR-Z EX *2011 Koenigsegg Agera *1997 Lexus SC300 *2011 Mini John Cooper Works Clubman *2011 RUF RGT-8 *2011 Subaru WRX STI *2011 Tesla Roadster Sport ''February American Le Mans Series Pack'' 150px|right The February American Le Mans Series Pack was made available on February 7, 2012 and includes 10 cars. *1992 Alfa Romeo 155 Q4 *2011 Audi #2 Audi Sport North America R18 TDI *1986 Audi #2 Audi Sport quattro S1 *2011 Bentley Platinum Motorsports Continental GT *2010 Dodge Quinton "Rampage" Jackson Challenger SRT8 *1995 Ford Mustang Cobra R *2011 Holden HSV GTS *1991 Mazda #55 Team Mazdaspeed 787B *2011 Panoz #050 Panoz Racing Abruzzi *2011 Volkswagen Polo GTI ''March Pirelli Car Pack'' 150px|right The March Pirelli Car Pack was made available on March 6, 2012 and includes 10 cars. *1986 Alfa Romeo GTV-6 *2011 Aston Martin V12 Zagato (Villa d'Este) *1995 BMW 850CSi *1969 Chevrolet Corvair Monza *1969 Chevrolet Nova SS 396 *1971 Ferrari #2 Ferrari Automobili 312 P *1966 Ford Country Squire *2010 Renault Clio RS *2012 Ultima GTR *2011 Wiesmann GT MF5 ''April Alpinestars Pack'' 150px|right The April Alpinestars Pack was made available on April 3, 2012 and includes 10 cars. *2011 Aston Martin #009 Aston Martin Racing AMR One *1995 BMW M5 *1959 Cadillac Eldorado Biarritz Convertible *2012 Jaguar XKR-S *2011 Maserati Quattroporte Sport GT S *1985 Mazda RX-7 GSL-SE *2011 Mercedes #35 Black Falcon SLS AMG GT3 *1972 Mercedes-Benz 300 SEL 6.3 *2012 Scion tC *1997 Volvo 850 R ''May Top Gear Pack'' 150px|right The May Top Gear Pack was made available on May 1, 2012 and includes 10 cars. *1977 AMC Pacer X *1977 Austin-Healey 3000 MkIII *2012 Chrysler 300 SRT8 *2011 Ford Transit SuperSportVan *2012 Hennessey Venom GT *2012 Jeep Wrangler Rubicon *1966 Lotus Cortina *1992 Mitsubishi Galant VR-4 *2010 Smart fortwo *1990 Subaru Legacy RS ''June Meguiar's Car Pack'' 150px|right The June Meguiar's Car Pack was made available on June 5, 2012 and includes 10 cars. *2011 Aston Martin Cygnet *2011 BMW 507 *2011 Chevrolet #4 Corvette Racing ZR1 *1940 Ford De Luxe Coupe *1997 Maserati Ghibli Cup *2012 Mercedes-Benz C63 AMG Black Series *1958 MG MGA Twin-Cam *1987 RUF CTR Yellowbird *1992 Toyota Celica GT-Four RC ST185 *1963 Volkswagen Beetle ''SRT Viper Bonus Pack'' 150px|right The SRT Viper Bonus Pack was released on June 28, 2012 for free and includes a single car. *2013 Viper GTS ''July Car Pack'' 150px|right The July Car Pack was made available on July 3, 2012 and includes 10 cars. *1973 AMC Gremlin X *2012 Ascari KZ1R *1998 Aston Martin V8 Vantage V600 *1952 Hudson Hornet *1954 Jaguar XK120 SE *1956 Lotus Eleven *2011 McLaren #59 GT MP4-12C GT3 *2012 Mercedes-Benz SLK55 AMG *1995 RUF CTR2 *2012 Spyker Aileron ''August Playseat Car Pack'' 150px|right The August Playseat Car Pack was made available on August 7, 2012 and includes 10 cars. *2003 Aston Martin DB7 Zagato *2012 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 *2013 Ford Mustang Boss 302 *2013 Hyundai Genesis Coupe 3.8 Track *2013 Lexus GS350 F Sport *1962 Lincoln Continental *1989 Mercedes-Benz #63 Sauber-Mercedes C 9 *1984 Peugeot 205 T16 *2013 Scion FR-S *1962 Triumph TR3B ''September Pennzoil Car Pack'' 150px|right The September Pennzoil Car Pack was made available on September 4, 2012 and includes 11 cars. *1968 Alfa Romeo 33 Stradale *1960 Aston Martin DB4 GT Zagato *1958 Austin-Healey Sprite MkI *1953 Chevrolet Corvette *2011 Citroën DS4 *1983 GMC Vandura G-1500 *1955 Mercedes-Benz 300 SLR *1966 MG MGB GT *2013 [[Dodge SRT Motorsports Viper GTS-R|Viper #91 SRT Motorsport GTS-R Forza]] *2013 [[Dodge SRT Motorsports Viper GTS-R|Viper #91 SRT Motorsport GTS-R Pennzoil]] *1967 Volkswagen Karmann Ghia Car Packs (Essentials Edition) 1950-2000 Car Pack The 1950-2000 Car Pack is bundled with disc 2 of Forza Motorsport 4, but can be purchased separately for the single disc Essentials Edition release. 2001-2005 Car Pack The 2001-2005 Car Pack is bundled with disc 2 of Forza Motorsport 4, but can be purchased separately for the single disc Essentials Edition release. 2006-2011 Car Pack The 2006-2011 Car Pack is bundled with disc 2 of Forza Motorsport 4, but can be purchased separately for the single disc Essentials Edition release. Autovista Car Pack The Autovista Car Pack is bundled with disc 2 of Forza Motorsport 4, but can be purchased separately for the single disc Essentials Edition release. Promotional 150px|right ''Dodge Challenger SRT8 392'' The 2012 [[Dodge Challenger SRT8 392|Dodge Challenger SRT8 392 Horizon]] is a promotional livery car that was distributed through participating retailers as part of pre-ordering Forza Horizon. Track Packs ''Bonus Track Pack'' The Bonus Track Pack was made available on October 11, 2011 for free, but is only included as a redeemable code with the new copies of Forza Motorsport 4. It includes sixteen layouts of the Benchmark High Speed Ring, and two additional layouts for the Top Gear Test Track. Both track locations were later released separately as the Benchmark High Speed Ring Pack and Top Gear Soccer Field. ''Benchmark High Speed Ring Pack'' The Benchmark High Speed Ring Pack was made available on December 21, 2012 and includes sixteen track layouts.https://www.trueachievements.com/n11817/retail-dlc-roundup-december-21st-2012 *Layout A *Layout B *Layout C *Layout D *Layout E *Layout F *Layout A Reverse *Layout B Reverse *Layout C Reverse *Layout D Reverse *Layout E Reverse *Layout F Reverse *Speedway *Speedway Reverse *Drag 1/4 mile *Drag 1/2 mile ''Top Gear Soccer Field'' The Top Gear Soccer Field was made available on February 21, 2012 and includes two track layouts.https://www.trueachievements.com/n7595/retail-dlc-roundup-february-21st-2012 *Soccer Field *Soccer Field Small Porsche Expansion Pack 150px|right The Porsche Expansion Pack is a large content pack released on May 22, 2012 that includes the twenty Porsche career events, Porsche themed Rivals events, Porsche multiplayer hoppers, additional achievements, and thirty Porsche cars. *2008 Porsche #16 Dyson Racing RS Spyder Evo *2008 Porsche #7 Penske Racing RS Spyder Evo *2005 Porsche #31 Petersen-White Lightning 911 GT3-RSR *2007 Porsche #80 Flying Lizard 911 GT3-RSR *2011 Porsche #17 Team Falken 911 GT3-RSR *2011 Porsche #45 Flying Lizard 911 GT3-RSR *2005 Porsche #66 AXA Racing 911 GT3 Cup *2008 Porsche #2 Gruppe Orange Racing 911 GT3 Cup *2011 Porsche #23 Alex Job Racing 911 GT3 Cup *2011 Porsche #54 Black Swan Racing 911 GT3 Cup *1955 Porsche 550 Spyder *1973 Porsche 911 Carrera RS *1982 Porsche 911 Turbo 3.3 *1995 Porsche 911 GT2 *2012 Porsche 911 GT2 RS *2004 Porsche 911 GT3 *2007 Porsche 911 GT3 *2007 Porsche 911 GT3 RS *2007 Porsche 911 Turbo *2010 Porsche 911 Sport Classic *1970 Porsche 914/6 *1989 Porsche 944 Turbo *1987 Porsche 959 *1987 Porsche #17 Racing Porsche AG 962c *1998 Porsche #26 Porsche AG 911 GT1-98 *2010 Porsche Boxster S *2003 Porsche Carrera GT *2012 Porsche Cayenne Turbo *2012 Porsche Cayman R *2010 Porsche Panamera Turbo References Category:Downloadable Content List Category:Forza Motorsport 4